


the constellations relay our past.

by strawberryrosewood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crude Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, future edd is also implied, lotsa talk about death in here folks be careful, sorry anon, this is. sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrosewood/pseuds/strawberryrosewood
Summary: Edd remembers a starry night, years ago.---Originally requested by anon for a writing meme
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the constellations relay our past.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: things you said under the stars and on the grass.

They ask him what they should do, and he remembers something from years ago, clear and bright as if it was yesterday.

The grass is soft underneath him. It’s unusually comfortable for once, but he wonders if it’s just a side affect of the situation he’s in. Tord lies next to him, and they chat as the sun sets and the stars come out above them. They talk about constellations and their origins. They talk about legends and myths. And, ultimately, that leads them to the subject of mortality.

Tord takes it lightly, as he does with everything. “You know what?” He says. “Ideally, I’d like to be remembered for something. Something big. Like.. oh, I dunno..”

Edd, who _also_ never takes anything seriously, replies with, “your dick?”

and Tord gives him a playful shove, and he tells him to shut up, and they laugh underneath the ink-blue sky.

“God- fuck, anyways, as I was trying to say, I’d like to be remembered for something big, but.. I know that probably isn’t going to happen.”

“You could always do something stupid as fuck.”

“That’s true. Tordenvær Larsgard-” He makes a frame with his hands. “-the guy that did so much fucked up shit we don’t even know what to say first.”

They both laugh at that, and Tord carries on.

“Man.. you know what, Edd? When I die, just throw a bigass party for me. I don’t want people to be all sad about me or whatever- ‘bluhh bluhh, we miss him SO much, he was SUCH a NICE PERSON-’ when have I done anything nice ever?”

“Well-”

“Shush, no. You don’t count. Let me say this, god.”

Edd snorts, and Tord shoots him an overdramatic look at him for it, and continues on.

“I want a bigass party when I die. I don’t want people to be sad over me, I want them to- to, you know! Celebrate my life or the fact they don’t have to put up with me anymore!”

“I’m not giving you a party for your funeral, Tord.”

“I’ll haunt you.”

“Sure you will. Fine, god, I’ll give you a giant party for your funeral.”

“Wooo!!!” He kicks his legs into the air, then flops back down and turns back to the other.

“Thanks, Edd.”

.

.

.

Edd just never thought he’d have to use those words as a guide.


End file.
